The twisted bakugan love story!
by sugarflake0702
Summary: okay this happened before episode 52 everyone likes the right person until a game sets them apart. danXruno aliceXshun joeXchan julieXbilly it also includes marucho and klaus and komba is mention!:


At Runo's restuarant:  
_Welcome brawlers! _That sign was taped to the front of the store. Some of Masquarade's lakeys and the brawlers filed Runo and Dan were fighting in the closet while getting coffee. "Wow! i can't believe Runo did all this for us! She looks sooo tired!" Joe said  
Marucho:" I concure Joe!"  
Runo: "Whats everyone talking about?"  
Joe: Just how fantastic you are!  
Dan: "yeah, fantastic enough she couldn't find coffee!"  
Dan yelled angrily across the room to Runo, in return she threw a coffee cup at him.  
Dan:"oww!!"  
Julie:"ugh! you two are always fighting!! i know me and Billy would NEVER fight!" Julie grabbed Billy's arm and cuddle it, he grunted. Julie has been smoothering him since he dropped Masquerade.  
Runo:"Whoa! Get a room!!Yuck!"  
Runo made throw up faces and stuck her toungue out at Julie.  
Julie: "Whatever Runo, stop denying your love for Dan!" Both Runo and Dan began to blush, looking down at their feet.  
Joe, "Umm, has anyone seen Chan? i really miss her..." Joe sounded a little sad but blushed as he also looked down at his feet. Chan giggled, obviously Joe didn't noticed she was right behind him, she had just arrived with Klaus. Chan pulled Joe into a big hug and played with his hair and both laughed and laughed some more. On the other side of the room, Klaus gently grabbed Alice's hand and slightly kissed it. Shun redenned with anger, "is that how they greet people in Germany?" he mumbled to himself. Klaus seemed to have noticed and walked over, "Hello Shun, Jealous much?" He said and angrily strutted off, Shun was about to jump on him but Runo grabbed him before he could.  
Later that night everyone drank hot chocolate and hopped into bed.  
---------THE NEXT DAY-------------  
The next day everyone agreed that it was a long way to Kenya and the bakugan and the kids needed a all decided to park the plane at the canyons and where talls trees stood.  
------------------NIGHT-----------------  
"Hey guys! How about we toast some marshmellows outside?!" Julie said over cheerfully. Dan and Runo mumbbled, "I guess so," and Billy obviously had to go with his 'girlfriend'. Joe and Chan were somewhere in the plane but couldn't be found. Alice and Klaus went out for coffee at some place and Shun tagged along.  
Julie and Billy were practcally holding each other on a log in their own world. Dan and Runo where bored toasting marshmellows, though they both akwardly disliked sitting on the same log together and stealing glances at each other. At one point Billy and Julie were kissing gently. Runo made throw up faces to herself and looked up to see Dan laighing at her. At first she was mad but softened up into a laugh. The two began to laugh and giggle uncontrolably. Somehow Julie nocticed the two and grabbed a shovel ready to run after them.  
They began running but Dan quickly slowed down because of his crazy laughing. Runo giggled and rolled her eyes, grabbing Dan's hand she started sprinting. The two ran behind the plane to where a ton of trees stood. Runo dropped to the ground panting and laughing, Dan still had his hand in Runo's, so he fell with her. They calmed down after a while and began looking at the stars and pointing out constellations. They also laughed at some constellations that looked funny. Marucho had just walked outside, "That was a great episode of--OH i am so sorry guys for walking in on you!" He yelled with his bakugan in his hand."Marucho, what do you mean walking in on us? we were just star gazing." Runo pointed out. Then Marucho pointed to their tightly intertwined hands. The two look down and quickly snatched theirs hands away,their faces were bright tomatoe colors and both slightly smiled. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" The two yelled in a unison.  
--------AT THE COFFEE SHOP---------  
Klaus pulled a chair and seated Alice. Shun rolled his eyes and grabbed two hot chocolates. He handed one to Alice. Shun decided to have a little fun. He took the other one over to Klaus but 'tripped' over Alice's chair leg and dropped the entire thing on Klaus!


End file.
